Kagutsuchi (Silverio Vendetta)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, possibly much higher Name: Kagutsuchi Origin: Silverio Vendetta Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Android, Planetes, Sun God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate particles that came from a higher dimension, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Regeneration (Mid, capable of regenerating any lost limbs along with surviving decapitation), Self-Resurrection (Can imprint anyone’s consciousness with Astral as long as it remains, allowing him to be come back by taking up a new body), can deal spiritual and conceptual damage, Barrier Creation, Radiation Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Destruction, Summoning, Fusionism (Is capable of fusing with other beings to become a single entity), Light Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Able to create an area of absolute zero temperatures and can freeze things at said temperatures), Reactive Evolution and Statistics Amplification (Via his Asterism, allows him to keep boosting his power overtime as well as adapt to anything, including Zephyr's anti-astral particles, that can cancel the abilities of other Astral users), Flight, Telepathy, possesses incredible willpower, can generate black holes, Durability Negation, Resistance to all natural and supernatural damage Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Can create black holes that can then turn into giant supernovas capable of destroying everything within tens of light years away), possibly much higher (Word of God stated that, had Zephyr not interfered in the Holy War, a fight between Kagutsuchi and Christopher would have eventually reached to the point of them destroying and recreating the universe). Can bypass durability in a number of ways. Speed: FTL (Can create a beam that travels at the speed of light, fought with Zephyr who can react to and dodge said beam during their fight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level, possibly much higher. Regeneration and resurrection so long as his Astral remains makes him hard to kill for good. Stamina: Limitless Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Metalnova - Shining Sphere Riser:' The Asterism of Kagutsuchi, represented to him as the power of the very sun and of the solar system itself. This very power releases the full might of Kagutsuchi, which is backed up by the willpower of Christopher Valzelide (an Esperanto and Planetes he fused with in order to physically move around in the world). Shining Sphere Riser grants Kagutsuchi the ability over Nuclear Fusion. With it, he is able to release explosions that can destroy entire cities, as well as creating far more devastating effects like creating explosions as powerful as a supernova, create black holes due to the sheer heat that radiates off of him (that gives off temperatures in the range of hundreds of million degrees, capable of being hotter than even a sun’s core), and even be able to collapse those same black holes that become giant supernovas capable of killing everything within tens of light years away in distance due to the radiation it emits. The main power of his Asterism, however, is to allow Kagutsuchi's power to continuously rise as time goes on. While no limit is known as to how far he can boost his power for, it is stated by WoG that his and Christophers' fight in the Holy War would have reached a point where both overcome their limits and to where they both destroyed and even recreate the entire universe. This also boosts the boosts the powers of his abilities, making them far more powerful than what they originally were capable of doing. '- Cosmic Dust:' An ability granted to him due to a biological computer in his brain. With it, he can utilize each and everyone of the Planetes whose planets reside in the Solar System. This includes Uranus' Glacial Period, Mars' Disaster Carnage, Lucido’s Miserable Alchemist, Eve’s Hexagonal Venus Hive and Christopher’s Gamma Ray Keraunos. He can combine them in order to give it a greater effect in battle, with the addition of the abilities having been boosted due to Kagutsuchi’s power output. *'Glacial Period:' Uranus' Asterism. Allows Kagutsuchi to create an area around him that freezes at absolute zero temperatures, as well as also summon icicles and other makeshift ice objects at such temperatures. *'Disaster Carnage:' Mars' Asterism. Summons a miasma cloud that breaks down the molecular bonds of any matter that comes into contact with it. Kagutsuchi can have this activate around him, allowing him to destroy anyone or any attack that gets near him. However, attacks that are intangible can bypass the cloud and be able to harm him. **'Light and Rage of Uranus and Mars:' By combining the Asterism of Uranus' Glacial Period and Mars' Disaster Carnage, Kagutsuchi can unleash attacks that can both destroy on a molecular level and freeze at absolute zero, having destroyed his target on a molecular level while having freezing them at the same time. *'Miserable Alchemist:' Lucido’s Asterism. Creates a magnetic field around him and granting him the ability to manipulate them. With this, Kagutsuchi can do many things such as: bursting one's blood vessels, manipulating metal around him, affecting the iron in his opponent's body, and so on. With Kagutsuchi’s power boost, this ability is buffed enough to even grant him the ability to affect the bonds between the opponents cells, giving him the ability to affect his opponent on a deeper level. *'Hexagonal Venus Hive:' Eve’s Asterism. Creates a horde of mechanical bees ranging in the numbers surpassing trillions. These bees are able to inject a poison into the target, eventually relaxing their muscles to the point of uselessness, making them unable to fight. *'Gamma Ray Keraunos:' An Asterism based on nuclear fission and one that Kagutsuchi shares with his fused part, Christopher. This ability allows Kagutsuchi to create a beam that travels at lightspeed which, upon making contact with and cutting the target, its light will invade their body and their cells will pop due to the radiation it contains. This ability is very fatal, as even suffering a scratch from the light will still get inside the body and burst the cells from within. He also becomes radioactive due to the nature of this Asterism, making those just being next to him die from radiation in under a minute of exposure. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio Vendetta Category:Androids Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Gods Category:Hax Category:Tier 4